Flow racks are commonly used to store and/or transfer components, parts, etc. The flow racks may have a plurality of rollers so that components and/or component trays can be moved from one location to another location. Such racks can facilitate movement of the components and/or component trays from one location to another.
Plants, warehouses and other locations have their own space limitations or constraints. Flow racks may be designed to take into account such space constraints. Human factors and efficiencies may also be considered. Flow rack design systems and methods are needed that facilitate flow rack design, taking into account various factors, such as space limitations and ergonomics.